


The Pizza Guy

by angryschnauzer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 18+, Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, He's still a bit of an asshole, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, dominant Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: A year after graduating Hawkin High School, you find yourself working in a diner as you attend community college, busy and bored with your only escape being the exercise class at the town pool. But twist of fate brings you to the attention of one of Hawkins best bad boys, you find your life gets a little more interesting that studying.





	The Pizza Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU - set a year after the end of season 3, and Billy is very much alive and not possessed. Both reader and Billy are around 19 years old.

The Pizza Guy

Billy took a long drag on the cigarette that hung from his lips, his head pounding in the early morning sunshine from the hangover that was wholly self inflicted. The pool was quiet, only the early morning women's Water Aerobics for the first hour of the day and that didn’t interest him one little bit. A bunch of middle aged Jane Fonda wannabes, showing far too much wobbly skin that his stomach could cope with that early in the day. 

The annoyingly enthusiastic class organiser bounced over to him, smiling a full set of pearly white veneers at him;

“Billy, the class are saying the water is a little colder than usual… you couldn’t tweak the heating just a teensy bit?”

He looked at her from over his sunglasses, scowling at her simply for being in his presence but knowing his boss had already reprimanded him once that week for being rude to visitors. Taking a deep breath he let out a cloud of cigarette smoke and grunted;

“Sure”

-

You were late for your exercise class. Pulling your battered old car into the parking lot of Hawkins town pool, you cut the engine and jumped out, grabbing the door before it dented the sleek black camaro you’d parked next to. Starting to sprint across the grass you were suddenly pulled back, landing on your ass with a hard thump, your bag having snagged on the side view mirror of the camaro, its contents spilling onto the hard asphalt of the parking lot.

-

Billy watched as the girl had sped into the parking lot, tense as she came to a screeching halt next to his beloved black car. He’d let out a laugh when the stupid net bag she had her stuff in had caught on the side mirror and she’d landed on her ass, and had watched a little closer as she’d bent over and picked her things up, unaware that there was someone enjoying the view up hershort dress you’d thrown on over your swimsuit.

Having finished in the pool house he sauntered to the gate, reaching it just as you did;

“Hey there”

“Oh Hi…” you were flustered from already running late, but the handsome new lifeguard at the pool was now completely throwing you off your train of thought. You couldn’t help it but your eyes followed the smooth expanse of his chest, he was far too attractive for his own good.

“The pool isn’t open for swimming for another hour, but you can wait with me if you like” he licked his lips and you felt heat rush to your body.

“I… I'm here for the Aerobics class”

He looked over his shoulder;

“With this bunch of middle aged housewives? Princess, you sure?”

Adjusting your bag on your shoulder you nodded;

“Yeah, it's the only exercise class i can get in before my shift and then classes” 

Nodding his understanding, he stepped aside and held the gate open for you;

“Then a pleasure you have you getting wet with me”

-

Billy had watched the class with interest from his lifeguards seat, his gaze hidden by his sunglasses as his sight had been trained on you for the whole time. When the class was over he made sure he was near the gate as you were leaving, giving you a wicked smile that sent shivers down your spine. You gave him a quick wave as you hurried back to your car, well aware that you had to get to your lunchtime shift at the diner in town.

The rest of the day had been boring as hell for Billy. The pool had gotten busy as the day had heated up, scores of kids coming to the pool in the summer heat, yet his mind was elsewhere, thinking about you, the girl with the round ass and titties that your swimsuit was hardly able to contain as you’d jumped around in the pool. 

As he got ready for his next job he still couldn’t get you out of his mind, and as he approached his car in the empty parking lot he wished he’d gotten your number. Standing at the car door he noticed something at his feet, bending to pick it up and seeing it was a small denim wallet, pink and orange flowers sewn into the fabric. Curiously he pulled the velcro open and saw a familiar face peering back at him, your driving licence right there. With a smirk he stashed it into his pocket and climbed in, gunning the engine as he headed to the Hawkins Pizza, his second job delivering pizza on the cards for the night.

-

The street was dark by the time you pulled up to an unmetered space, your stomach rumbling as you tried to remember the last time you’d eaten; probably the cold fries someone had sent back to the kitchen in the diner when they’d complained they’d ordered curly fries and you’d gotten it wrong. Rectifying what hadn’t been your error, you’d had to take the hit on your tips for what your boss had said was your mistake, and out of spite you’d taken your break and eaten those damn fries. If you had to pay for them you may as well eat them. That had been 1.30pm and it was well past nine as you climbed the steps at ran up the back of the electronics store on main street, jamming your key in the door of your apartment and letting yourself in. Grabbing your phone you dialled the number for Hawkins Pizza, calling through your order for a large cheese deep pan before heading to the shower, knowing it would take them a good ten minutes to make it and another ten to deliver that time of night.

The sound of hard pounding on your door a little over ten minutes later startled you, the shout of ‘Pizza’ following putting you into a panic. You had literally just shut the shower off and still dripping wet. Hurriedly grabbing a pair of panties and an oversized tee that hung on the small drying rack in the hallway, you pulled them on to your still wet body and ran to the door, opening it and feeling all breath leave your body.

“Hey Princess…”

It was the lifeguard from the pool, only this time he was standing on the steps to your apartment with a pizza box balanced on one hand as he leant against the frame of the door.

“What… what are you doing here?”

He peered at the small order slip that was taped to the lid of the pizza box;

“Delivering one large cheese deep pan. Why, did you want sumthin else?” Licking his lips he looked you up and down, his smirk growing as his gaze darkened.

“Oh right, yeah” you were flustered, and although you were slowly drying from the shower, you were getting wetter elsewhere; “Let me just find my wallet”

Grabbing your bag, you shook it over the counter as you cursed to yourself. You hadn’t been able to find it earlier when you’d been given your meagre tips, and now having spent the afternoon at the community college taking your classes, you were panicking;

“How much is it?”

“And its seven bucks… plus tip…”

“Yeah, ok sure…” grabbing your waitressing uniform you searched through the pockets, finding the loose dollar bills and assorted change you’d been tipped earlier, before dumping it on the counter and nervously smiling at Billy;

“Sorry about this, I can't find my wallet at the moment, i’ll just count it out, its gotta be at least seven here…”

As you were counting through the quarters Billy set the pizza box down on the counter and was suddenly behind you, his breath hot on your neck;

“You know… just gonna put this out there, but I'd take payment in another way…”

His hand slid down to your hip, squeezing and his thumb rubbing at the hem of your tee, working it up in his palm until the tips of his fingers were against your skin;

“I saw you looking at me at the pool, saw how you licked your lips every time you thought i wasn’t looking. Did you know i had to hold that damn life preserver on my lap because watching you made me so damn hard…”

You let out a groan, your head falling back and his lips were suddenly on your shoulder;

“You probably don’t even remember me from last year at school. You were always so studious, i’m not surprised you graduated with such a high GPA, still can’t understand why you didn’t go to a college out of state. You looked so damn pretty in your graduation robes, kinda had my eye on you for longer than you realise, i just hadn’t seen you around for a good few months”

You cast your mind back to your last semester at High School. Billy was the bad boy of that class, but you’d kept your head down and stayed out of trouble. There had always been trouble, weird goings on, but you kept your nose in your books. But you had to work hard in school, you were already working at the diner after school just to try and save enough money to save for college out of state, but it hadn’t been enough. Your parents had moved when they’d been transferred from Hawkins lab, but as you were now over eighteen the military weren’t obliged to provide for you, so you were stuck in Hawkins and chose to go to the community college to take your classes.

In the year that followed you’d taken more part time jobs as the town had tried its best to survive with the mall taking business, you’d worked hard and studied even harder, rarely going out now that all your friends had gone off to Ivy League schools. 

“You were at graduation?” you asked, trembling as Billy’s lips pressed against the exposed skin of your shoulder where the tee wasn’t sitting straight

“Watched from the sidelines. Always had this fantasy that nerds like you would have some fancy underwear on under the robes”

“So you were there to perv?”

“No, i was there because I wanted one last look at you before you went off to college. Never knew you were going to stay around here. Can’t believe you’ve been here all along. How have we always managed to miss each other when we live in such a small hick town?”

He pressed his lips to your neck, his tongue darting out and you were done for. Your fingers abandoned the money in front of you and you find yourself reaching one hand back to the back of his neck, tilting your head to give him better access and you were instinctively arching your back to press your ass back against his growing hardness.

His hand slid under your tee and into the waistband of your panties, parting your folds and his calloused fingers found you wet and ready as he sought out your clit. You weren’t the most experienced person, you’d had a couple of flings; even nerds liked to fuck, but no-one had ever touched you like Billy was, he knew his way around a woman’s body. He was playing you like a guitar riff, and just as your legs started to tremble he was turning you and his lips met yours.

The kiss was rough. Tongues and teeth and raw passion as he practically devoured you. Your hands were pawing at his chest, his shirt open obscenely to almost his navel, his skin smooth and sleek from body oil and cologne. You were tugging his jacket down his arms, ignoring the thud as it hit the floor and the contents of his pockets spilled out, instead your attention was on his lips and tongue as he pressed open mouthed kisses down your chin and neck, only parting from you as he tugged your tee over your head and threw it aside. 

With a growl he hoisted you up onto the counter, your legs falling apart as he stood between them, his mouth finding one nipple, then the other as he sucked on the sensitive teats. The countertop was the perfect height as he pulled you to the edge and you wrapped your legs around his waist, the prominent bulge in his jeans pressing against your core, your wetness that had already soaked your panties leaving a dark stain on the acid wash denim. 

He smirked as he pressed kisses further down your stomach, his innocent blue eyes almost a dark grey with lust, and the look on his face pure sin as he tugged your panties down and you were fully exposed to him. He didn’t break eye contact as he pressed his tongue to your folds and licked a firm swathe through, his arms wrapping around your thighs to hold you down as he started to devour you like a man starved. 

Your hands flew to his blonde curls, looking to anchor yourself to him at the same time as feeling reality slip away as he drove you to new heights of pleasure. You could feel your orgasm approaching, and as your breathing became laboured you clung to Billy, your back arching as you came with a scream as he lapped his long tongue deep inside you. 

Limp and sated, you lay on your countertop, your limbs jelly like as you weren’t even aware of Billy standing until you hear the clink of his belt. Watching through lust soaked lashes, your mind registered the sheer size of his dick as he held it with a grin and dragged the tip through your still sensitive folds, trembling as the precum shined head bumped against your over stimulated clit and you let out a cry of over stimulation. Dousing himself with your juices, he slid his shaft through your wetness, before pulling back and pressing the tip to your hole;

“Princess, you ready?”

You weren’t ready. You had hardly recovered from the most powerful orgasm of your life, but the primal urge at the back of your brain was more alert than the rational part, and you were nodding and saying yes before you could shut that bitch up. 

Billy's thick girth made your stomach clench, and you watched in awe as he slowly pushed into you, parting your slick walls as they hugged him tight. The guy was gifted and no wonder he's always been a hit with the girls, and as he slowly plunged into you the world dimmed around you. 

You had barely recovered before he pulled your legs up until your ankles were over his shoulders and had started to pound into you, his abdominal muscles rippling as he filled you so beautifully. His thumb found its way to your clit and you were coming again, screaming out his name as you slicked him even more and he fucked you straight through that orgasm. 

Each time he pulled out he watched as your juices glistened on his shaft, thrusting harshly back into your soft body as he got faster and rougher, fucking you hard into the counter top chasing his own release. A third orgasm screamed through your lungs and he could feel his own approaching, pulling out he growled;

“On your knees Princess”

You followed his command, naked and kneeling on your kitchenette floor as Billy fisted his glistening dick in front of you, and although you’d never done it before in your life, you opened your mouth and let him push into your throat, his cum flooding your mouth as he came with a guttural cry.

With a final shudder he pulled away, steadying himself on the counter as you coughed and spit his cum, it falling from your mouth onto your breasts and the floor below. With a final gulp of air you looked up, watching as Billy was tucking his softening dick into his jeans and buttoning them before extending a hand to you and pulling you to your feet.

“Have you swallowed Princess? Did you get to swallow some of my cum like a good girl?”

You nodded, shivering in the afterglow of your orgasms and the mind fog that you were trying to fight through. Pulling his jacket on he grabbed you by the hip and kissed you, pulling the bills and coins from the counter and grinning at you;

“Thanks for the tip Princess. I work Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Friday nights. Just order after nine and i’ll get the delivery. Order a pepperoni and i’ll stay the night…”

Nodding you watched as he pushed your door open and winked at you before stepping out into the cool night air, letting the door slam shut behind him. 

-

Ten minutes later you had reshowered, dressed in your pyjamas, and was opening the now cold pizza, pulling a couple of slices out and setting them into the microwave when something on the floor caught your eye. As your pizza heated you stepped over to it, puzzled at how your wallet was on the floor and you hadn’t noticed until now. 

The bell on the microwave pinging just at that moment brought you out of your thoughts, stashing your wallet in your bag before retrieving your dinner, you were now ravenous and it was hardly surprising. That night you slept like a log, your mind dreaming of all the things you wanted Billy to do to you.

-

Dialling the number for Hawkins Pizza, you glanced at the clock. Two after Nine;

“Yeah, what can i get’cha?”

“Large Thin Crust Pepperoni please”

You gave your address and thanked the bored sounding guy on the phone, chewing on a hangnail until you hear that low rumble of a powerful engine. As your stomach flipped with nerves you waited until you heard the knock at the door;

“Pizza Delivery Princess…”

“Come in, its open…”

Billy almost dropped the damn pizza right in the doorway when he saw you, and as you twirled in your graduation robes you heard the door shut and the thud of the pizza on the counter. By the time you finished your twirl you were in his arms;

“Oh, i’m so fucking glad you ordered the pepperoni tonight”

  
  
  



End file.
